eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Azumi Kanno
Partners: Want Want Want Want Want Machines:Want Humanoids:Want Want Futanari:Want Men:Want Statuses/Body: Aphrodesiac:Maybe Milk:Want Toys:Want No No Futanari: No Eggs:Want Pregnancy:Maybe Seals: Maybe (See optional rules for more on training seals or similar) Anything else?: (Add things like objecting to slavery scenarios, or wanting hypnosis/Mind Control scenarios, or other fetishes/objections like that.) -Character- Player: marz Name: Azumi Kanno Age: 17 Traits: Student, General (+1+1+1+1) Perfectly Average Body Type (+1+0+1+1) Shy and Introverted (+1+0+1+2) Strength: 3 Speed: 1 Wisdom: 3 Magic: 5 HP: 35/35 MP: 10 IV: 4 CP: 0 SP: 0 Corruption: 0 AP: / Chest | / Waist | 0 Other Magic: (Defensive) - Reduce damage taken by your Magic stat. (3 MP) (Passive) - +1 to damage of Sorcerery attacks. +1 to the effect of shield and barrier sphere spells (Active) - 2d6+Magic Ice damage. (3 MP) (Support) - Single target Sorcery attacks become area. (4 MP) to any stat> - +1 to magic Attack Configurations: Crisis Abilities: - Any amount of CP, add +CPd6 to a test. - Add 5d6 to any attack. (3 CP) 5 Miasma Equipment: Staff - 2d6. +2 to Sorcery attack rolls, +2 to Shield and Barrier Sphere effectiveness. (20) Witch's robe - 8 CAP, 6 WAP, +2 to Sorcery attack tests. (20) Pure White Gloves - +2 to Ice-attribute attack tests (10) Font of Magic x4 - +4 MP (40) Ancient Pyroxene - Recover 3d6 hp (5) Crisis Acts: 10 Oral Rape - 1 CP | 2 SP | One use | HP/AP damage Breast Torment - 1 CP | 1 SP | 24 SP or less | HP/AP chest damage Lactate - 2 CP | 1 SP | None | HP/AP damage in Milk or Pregnant status Flashback - 1 CP | 1 SP | None | None - +1 CP if affected by Trauma Cum Injection - 2 CP | 1 SP | None | HP damage Incubation - 2 CP | 2 SP | None | HP/AP damage during Erotic Bondage - 3 CP | 1 SP | None | Restrained status Clinging Foreign Objects - 1 CP | 1 SP | None | HP/AP Damage Unnatural Penetration - 2 CP | 2 SP | None | HP Damage Inflation - 1 CP | 2 SP | None | HP Damage Background: Originally from Fuchimiya, Azumi Kanno moved to a small town on Kyushu at a young age. She grew into a cheerful, friendly girl who got along well with others. She had a small circle of friends and had even managed to catch the eye of one of the most desireable boys in the school. Unfortunately for her, her parents died in an accident, and Azumi was sent to live with her only surviving relative, Yukino Kanno, her aunt in Tokyo. Yukino was single and didn't exactly make much money on her own, but she welcomed Azumi with open arms. Although she missed her friends, things didn't seem to be too bad in this new place. At least not at first. Not until she enrolled in Tatsunara High. It started when she introduced herself to her new class. Walking to her seat, she felt uneasy with the eyes of a group of girls on her. Possibly because they saw her as a country girl, they started teasing her. At first they did little things like hide her books or trip her, but it began to grow into extortion and nastier pranks. Then one day they asked her to meet them on the roof, an invitation she couldn't really refuse. When she got there, she found an unfamiliar man. The girls explained that he said he'd offered to pay them for a blow job, and they'd agreed to the deal. Azumi stood confused for a second before she realized what they'd meant. She tried to run. In response they forced her to the ground and removed her clothes, then forced her to do it, snapping pictures on their cell phones while tears ran down her face. She was theirs now, they said. She'd better do as they asked, or those pictures would find their way to the internet. Azumi agreed, feeling she had no choice. If she'd known what was to come, she might have thought otherwise. While at first they simply found more men who would pay for blow jobs or to grope her. One man became so excited that he offered to pay double to have sex with her. The girls accepted, and stood around Azumi laughing as she was raped. They'd promised to make a business out of it. Although by acquiesing to their demands, Azumi had kept the photos from going public, it didn't seem to matter. Word had gotten out. People whispered about her behind her back and talked about her on the internet. One of the clients even turned out to be a teacher at the school, who promised her no one would ever believe her if she told, not anymore. She became quiet and withdrawn, and scared to talk to anyone. With things slowly getting worse and worse, Azumi was surprised when one day she was called to another world. Someone from Devron had noticed her potential as a Maiden. Apparently she had latent magical powers that could be of great service to the queendom. Skeptical at first, Azumi jumped at the chance when she heard what the reward might be. She was desperately in need of a little good fortune.